1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for efficiently performing a recording operation.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional motor for rotating a polygon mirror of, e.g., a laser beam printer requires (to be referred to as a scanner motor hereinafter) between ten and twenty seconds until it reaches predetermined revolutions after the motor is started. In addition, as necessary revolutions are increased, a time until the necessary revolutions are reached (rising time) tends to increase.
In some apparatuses, control is made such that the scanner motor is rotated after the apparatus is powered. In this case, power consumption is increased, and the service life of the scanner motor is adversely influenced. If the scanner motor is arranged to be stopped while it is out of use, control must be made in view of a time required until the scanner motor reaches predetermined revolutions, i.e., control must be made in any case in view of a maximum rising time from a motor stop state until the predetermined revolutions have been reached, and accordingly, throughput of the apparatus is degraded.
As a related art associated with an operation of the scanner motor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,946 is known. However, this art was not directed to improvement of the throughput of the apparatus.